el año mas largo en la vida de horo2
by kmi-x
Summary: En tao llama a len para que vuelva a china ...pero y...horo horo?(yaoi)


El año mas largo en la vida de horo horo  
  
Len encontraba en el techo de la casa de los asakura pensando .......en .......¡¡¿quién sabe!!....quizás en la inmortalidad del cangrejo LEN: bien........es inmortal...o no.......mmm........... Por otro lado horo-horo estaba en su habitación con su hermana pilika que no paraba de hablar , el no la escuchaba , acababa de llegar y le conversaba de su viaje pero horo miraba por la ventana de su habitación distraído y nervioso ....... pensaba en esa persona que lo hacia sentir "raro" en los momentos menos esperados....esa persona que por alguna razón la molestaba y se burlaba......pero todo era para ocultar algo que sentía por el ....que era mas que amistad. En ese momento suena el teléfono ANNA: len ¡!!!!!!...........te llaman ....no me preguntes quien es por que no se Len se dirige extrañado hacia la casa , en el camino se encuentra con horo horo...quien para variar lo molesta mostrándole la lengua , len se enfada mucho y con su lanza lo sigue por toda la casa LEN: estoy harto de ti hoto hoto HOROHORO: ¡¡ que dijiste picudo....ya veras....acabare con tigo esta vez!! ANNA: ¡¡paren los dos!.....len TELEFONO ¡!!!!! Horo horo ve a barrer el patio Len se dirige a contestar Horo horo ignorando a anna lo observa desde el pasillo , estaba muy interesado pero no oía nada Repentinamente len cuelga el teléfono y se dirige a su habitación HORO- HORO: quien era len ¿? -que te importa - le responde si prestarle mucha atención y con un tono de voz algo triste luego se detiene mira a horo horo , por largo rato - mi padre quiere que vuelva a china , se realizara otro torneo de shamanes allá , necesito entrenar por que mi padre quiere que represente a mi dinastía --  
  
HORO-HORO:( asustado) ¡¡¡que ...que .?!!......len...no pensaras ir..¿no es cierto? O sea....ehee.....este.......no hay razón para ir ...... ¡¡yo te conozco len....se que te quedaras con tus amigos.....no iras len .....len?......verdad? Len lo mira por largo rato una pequeña...muy pequeña sonrisa se asoma en su rostro y dice --empacare ahora mismo .....una camioneta viene por mi en 2 horas mas . Horo horo queda asustado con miles de preguntas en su cabeza y corre hacia la nada...con el fin de perderse en algún lugar y estar solo por un buen rato....y que nadie lo moleste para al fin llegar a un lugar donde se veía una hermosa puesta de sol -¿por qué me siento así?..se preguntaba horo horo -¿por que siento esto ..o sea...len es un amigo...solo un amigo.....además ..lo volveré a ver ¿no es cierto? En ese momento con una expresión de preocupación a parece koloro quien mira a horo Sin saber que hacer, como consolarlo , hacer que se sienta mejor Horo horo mira a koloro quien se percata de que estaba llorando , koloro iba a decir algo cuando horo lo interrumpe cerrando los ojos muy fuerte y diciendo  
  
--- koloro dime que no se irá , dime que pensara en mi y no se ira --- koloro lo mira y le toma el hombro en forma de apoyo  
  
Por otro lado Len preparaba sus cosas en su habitación algo triste ..pero sabia que tarde o temprano volvería a china ....que no le quiso decir a horo-horo..pero se iría para toda la vida ya que En tao lo extrañaba y pretendía comenzar otra vez su vida con sus dos hijos a len no le interesaba mucho le daba igual pero aun a si no estaba totalmente tranquilo .....¿por qué? -----:tiene que haber una razón será por que extrañare a chocolove? Nooo.......  
A manta ?....noooo  
p....por........horo.horo? al pronunciar ese nombre empezó a latir muy fuerte su corazón ¡¡¡¡¡horo-horo!!! Len salio disparado por el pasillo , se encuentra con yoh a quien interroga con un tono asustado y fuerte ......................yoh donde esta horo horo?.... YOH: tamao dijo que lo vio salir corriendo no se adonde pero si lo ves dile que venga ,no a terminado de limpiarel patio y anna se va a enojar .. Len se preocupo ...la camioneta vendría desde el pueblo en media hora mas y tenia el deber de hablar con horo-horo antes de irse......de pronto un instinto lo hizo caminar hacia una dirección.......donde se encontraba horo- horo LEN: horo-horo..........q ........ que haces aquí .... Cuando horo-horo se volteó len noto que tenia los ojos llorosos, aunque horo horo al ver a len, trato de disimularlo LEN: horo horo...........que te sucede?........tienes hambre? HORO-HORO: nooo.....tonto....solo que ......que.........NADA!!!!....no es nada déjame solo ...mejor "vallase que su padre lo necesita....señorito" ¡pero créeme len ...el no te necesita mas que tus amigos!!!!!!!!... LEN:( algo enojado) ¡ que tanto me necesitan mis amigos!!?.....ya arregle todo con anna por correo enviaré dinero todos los meses para que tengan para comer y para vivir ya que ustedes no son nada sin mi ( dijo con un tono presumido) HORO-HORO: no hablo de eso picudo! LEN: de que hablas entonces !......... Lentamente horo horo se acerca a len lo toma fuertemente del brazo y lo mira fijamente a los ojos ....len se puso rojo como tomate y eso desconcentro a horo horo...pero el , muy decidido y confiado en si mismo lo besa.....Len se puso tan nervioso que no supo reaccionar y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue empujarlo muy fuerte al piso apuntarlo con su lanza (que salió de la nada) y enojarse pero a los segundos le dio mucha vergüenza y se puso rojo como tomate . Len agachando su cabeza :o///o por que hiciste eso imbesil HORO-HORO: len .........quiero que sepas que......eee......eres un buen amigo ....es decir.... Me agradas un poco.....o sea esta bien......me agradas mucho ..por que cada vez que pienso en ti ...NO.....!!!...NO vayas a creer que pienso en ti ....no.....quise decir que cuando te veo me siento extraño tu entiendes len?..... Len lo miraba muy concentrado , nunca había tenido tiempo para observar tan bien a horo horo pero los nervios del ultimo no le permitían a len seguir examinándolo , ya que miraba hacia abajo como si en ese momento el piso fuera lo mas divertido del mundo --Te pido disculpas por disimular todo esto con bromas pesadas , pero la verdad era que yo quería que tu concentraras tu atención en mi , era la única razón para que un chico tan reservado como tu le dirigiera la palabra a alguien , ni siquiera le hablas a tu hermana -- Len pensaba ," si.....eso era lo que el quería escuchar en ese momento que todo lo que el sentía por horo horo se desvanecía cuando este lo molestaba ¿ acaso me odia ?¿ por que me molesta tanto?-se decía ,pero ahora todo se había aclarado ¡¡su amado lo amaba también!!se sentía en la nubes al escuchar todas esas palabras salir de la boca de horo horo ahora solo faltaba el , también le tenia que confesar sus sentimientos pero "¿ por que no se lo dije antes? Tenia que ser una hora antes de que yo me fuera definitivamente de su lado , tanto tiempo junto a el pero justo ahora se le ocurre decirme la verdad " no puedo vivir el resto de mi vida así ¡ y se trago una lagrima ¡la primera lagrima ¡ su primer llanto seria por amor ¡! Mas encima por un amor prohibido , por un hombre al que no volvería a ver por el resto de su vida.!!!!  
  
HORO-HORO: len préstame atención!,............ a pesar de que no nos veremos ......quiero que sepas que yo estaré feliz si tu lo estas , .. así que gana ese torneo y se feliz me oíste?... Len se da cuenta que eso era una orden , una orden que cumpliría con gusto para que su amado sea feliz también , luego mira esa puesta de sol y siente mucha tranquilidad de saber que todo se a aclarado "he encontrado respuesta a mis preguntas y que podré vivir tranquilamente el resto de mi vida y ---(lo interrumpe horo) HORO-HORO: por cierto ...olvida lo que acaba de ocurrir (y se pone rojo ) LEN: te refieres a------- no te preocupes ya esta olvidado.....o////o---- y no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara otra vez En un instante los interrumpe el sonido de la camioneta que venia por len HORO-HORO.¡¡¡ QUE!.. ...tan pronto !... pero si aun tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar Tu no me has dicho nada !!!? cuanto durara esto len ? cuanto sufriré hasta que te vuelva a ver ? Len : no crees que hemos sufrido lo suficiente en la vida? Pero al fin todo se ha aclarado horo horo , ahora tu puedes tener la certeza de que hay alguien estará con tigo a pesar de la distancia y que pensara en ti todos los días . Horo horo no podía estar mas confundido estaba feliz por lo que le dijo len pero....¿tenia que irse? Len empieza a caminar en busca de su equipaje Horo : no te vayas len ............quédate con migo A ninguno le dio vergüenza mirarse a los ojos y leer por la mirada cuanto se amaban Len no lo ignoro pero ese era su destino ,, sufrir por alguien a quien ama mas que su propia vida , luego len camina con rapidez por miedo a arrepentirse y correr sobre los brazos de horo horo otra vez ¡ pero que ganas le daban de hacerlo ¡de dejarse caer en los brazos de este y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas demostrarle por caricias todo lo que sentía por el y que no había dicho nada hasta ahora , pero no podía ., maldecía la vida por jugar de esta forma con el, se maldecía el mismo por no haberle confesado esto a horo horo antes , y por ultimo maldecía a su destino que lo había separado de lo que mas quería en el mundo . A pesar de la distancia horo horo le gritaba ¡¡¡¡¡ nos volveremos a ver en poco tiempo len!!!!......... un año es suficiente , en un año hemos sufrido lo suficiente verdad len..??....................¡¡¡ A QUI MISMO EN UN AÑO !!...ES UNA PROMESA ...¡¡¡ Y POBRE DE QUE NO ESTES AQUÍ con un tono mas bajo -----........... en ese caso te golpeare, me oiste ¡??----¡¡SI NO VIENES POR TE GOLPEARE PICUDO ¡  
Len no le respondió , no le respondió que no seria un año el tiempo de su  
separación ,,solo esperaba que el lo supusiera o que uno de sus  
compañeros se lo informara con el paso del tiempo ......pobre de su  
amado viviría engañado un año completo .  
Len sube a la camioneta ,, por la ventanilla se asoman 7 manos que  
despiden a un gran amigo ,,len,, ignorándolos piensa en alguien mas  
....quien ama y aun que le prometió a horo horo olvidar todo ese momento  
lo guardara como un gran secreto después de todo ese momento le lleno de  
felicidad toda una vida que quien sabe que le preparaba  
"" estoy preparado para mi destino "---desafiaba len ala vida en esa  
camioneta que no solo se llevaba len , si no también se iba la esperanza  
y la razón de vivir de horo , Mientras que el se quedara toda la noche  
en el desierto hasta esperar un hermoso amanecer ,, siente una gran  
tranquilidad en su corazón por que se le han aclarado muchas preguntas ,  
el tampoco olvidara ese momento especial que lo llevara a soportar toda  
una vida sin len o lo que el cree ............. un año . horo horo se levanta y le grita al viento -ME HAS LLENADO DE FELICIDAD LA VIDA LEN ¡¡¡TE AMMOOOO!!! 


End file.
